New Years Day
by we-all-luv-gohan
Summary: A/U Pls R&R!Elle can't believe it.@ her friends party,will b her long-time crush,Adrien! Gohan,her best friend of 15 yrs,isn't fazed.Elle is just a friend,right?But u know what they say:Anything can happen on New Years Day.*Better than it sounds! Promise!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ok? Don't rub it in.  
  
A/N: Okay! This is my second shot a fic and I'm hoping that this one doesn't flop like the other one. I sort of got my idea from the movie Snow Day which I thought was pretty good. So, please read and review. The story starts off slow, but it'll get better in the next chapter. Cheers!  
  
"Talking" ~ change of scene ~ --thinking--  
  
NEW YEARS DAY  
  
Prologue  
  
(Elle's POV)  
  
Yes! Just one more hour to go until the end of school! That means approximately 58 more hours until New Years! (A/N: I'm making up the dates by the way.)  
  
It's Friday and our whole class is rotting away in year 10 maths. One more hour of school left, assesment books are long closed, and this teacher still has the power to make us do work! Probably because everyone's scared of him. He always has a scary rumour going around about him; like the time a kid in the top maths class failed a test and was never heard of again.  
  
Thank Kami this is finally the last lesson of the day. Then we get to go to the mall and hang out with our friends like we do every other day of the year.  
  
It's kind of depressing to think that we might not be doing this next year, you know, with people leaving to go to different schools, and people quiting. But I guess we just have to make the most of it.  
  
Anywayz, this is Gohan, quietly doing his work next to me. He's been my best friend for 15 years. My whole life. Our mothers have been best friends ever since they met when Chi Chi was in the hospital having Gohan and my mother was getting a pregnancy test. And since Gohan and I were old enough to tell the difference between eachother and our battery-powered cars, we've been inseperable.  
  
Well, naturally, this is the top maths class. (Where else would Gohan be?) Gohan's on perfect marks and I'm just getting a passing grade. SWEET! No bad grades for me this year!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!  
  
HELL YEAH!!! The whole class got up and ran out of the room. Not even a teacher like Mr. Griffen could ruin this for us.  
  
We all quickly ran to our homerooms, grabbed our reports, and without even reading them, crammed them into our already overflowing school bags.  
  
That's the only bad thing about the last day. You have to bring all your books home at the same time. But luckily, being friends with Gohan, I get the privelege of using capsules. Things can't get much better than this. But I'd better not speak too soon, cause as they say: Anything can happen on New Years Day.  
  
Chapter 1. Are you serious?  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
"Hurry up Ellenore!" Gohan enfisised her full name.  
  
"Call me that again and you're dead, Son Gohan!" Elle said as she ran to join the rest of her friends: Alisha, Matt, Jamilla and Josh.  
  
"So, are all of you up for the party at my place on Saturday night?" Jamilla asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Who's going to be there?" asked Matt.  
  
"Like, everyone!" Jamilla replied, then looked to Elle and grinned, "Including Adrien!"  
  
"Seriously?! Are you kidding? If you are then that's a very mean trick." Elle said with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"She's serious." Alisha replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was there when she asked him." Gohan assured her.  
  
Elles eyes shone. She had had the biggest crush on Adrien for about two years but hadn't once talked to him; appart from the time when he asked her to borrow her ruler and she said "yeah sure! you can keep it too if you want!" Now she was going to get her second chance! She couldn't wait!  
  
Their time at the mall seemed to take no time at all and soon everyone had gone their separate ways; Elle walking with Gohan, as they live fairly close to eachother.  
  
As Elle and Gohan were walking home, Elle's excitement got greater and greater.  
  
"I can't believe Adrien's going to the party!" She started to skip. She wore a huge grin on her face. Gohan stared at her, a little bit confused.  
  
"I get to see Adrien! I get to see Adrien! I get to see Adrien!" Elle was chanting as she skipped along. Gohan walked over to her to snap her out of it. As put his hand on her shoulder she turned to face him, jumped up off the ground and flung her arms around his neck; almost knocking him backwards.  
  
"You shouldn't like guys so much. It's bad for your health." Gohan laughed at her.  
  
"I get to see Adrien! I get...what?" Elle snapped out of her trance.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "How can you like one guy so much?" He was honestly confused.  
  
Elle thought for a moment. She let go of Gohan who rubbed his neck that was now red. "I don't know. He's just so...perfect! He's smart, sweet, hot, and has the best body!"  
  
"Um....Elle? You're....um..." Gohan pointed at her mouth.  
  
Elle wiped away the string of drool that was hanging from her mouth. "I was not drooling!" She said frowning. She stuck her foot out and tripped Gohan, who landed on his face on the ground. She laughed and ran off as fast as she could. She turned to look behind her; she couldn't see Gohan anywhere. She grinned to herself and turned back around where Gohan was standing right in front of her grinning back.  
  
Elle stopped quickley. "I hate it when you do that...." she mumbled and pretended to rub her cheek with her middle finger. (A/N: Do you know what I'm talking about?) Gohan did it back. Soon after, they reached a fork in the road. They waved to eachother as they followed their separate roads.  
  
"I'll ring you tomorrow, k?" Elle called after Gohan.  
  
"K" He replied as they walked out of sight of one another.  
  
~ ~ At Gohan's house.... ~ ~  
  
"Hi mum! Hi Goten!" Gohan called to his family as he walked through the front door of his house.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Someone screamed from the kitchen.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SON GOHAN!!??"  
  
"Wha....what do you mean, mum? I always take this long to get home!" Gohan backed off, crossing his arms in front of his face to protect him from the approaching frypan that his mother was holding above her head. Chi Chi stopped and checked her watch.  
  
"Oh." She stated simpily, "So you do. Hungry?"  
  
"Uh.......yeah." Gohan gulped, backed into the lounge room and callapsed in a chair. "Phew!"  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Shouted an excited Goten.  
  
"Hiya squirt! How was your day?" Gohan asked, as Goten sat down on the seat next to him.  
  
"Well! I caught a fish for dinner! And it was this big! And it was bigger than the fish that Trunks caught yesterday! And..............  
  
~ ~ At Elle's house......~ ~  
  
"What are you so happy about midget?" Lee, Elle's 18 brother asked her when he noticed her skipping around the lounge room. Usually, Elle would have come up with a comeback for the midget remark. But today was too good to ruin by getting beaten up by her brother.  
  
"I'm going to a party on Saturday night and Adrien's going to be there!" Elle continued to skip.  
  
"So?" Lee asked simply.  
  
"SO?!" Elle stopped and looked at her brother like he'd just asked her to take his car new car out for a drive.  
  
"He's only HOTTEST guy in tenth grade!" Elle screamed at him.  
  
"Like I said, so? You're all excited cause you's are goin to the same party?" Lee asked, a little confused. He then scowled and added, "And what makes you think he'd talk to YOU anyway?"  
  
Elle couldn't answer. All her previous excitement flooded out of her and was replaced with sadness. She'd been so excited that she hadn't even thought about how she was actually going to get him to talk to her. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl in the school. Adrien would probabley be surrounded by all the pretty girls and have no time for her.  
  
Elle's eyes filled with tears. "I hate you!" She yelled at Lee and ran upstairs to her room. Lee just waved a hand at her and walked into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
~ ~ At Gohan's house.....~ ~ (Goten's still going.....)  
  
"........And then Vegeta got REALLY mad and chased Trunks through the house! And then Bulma came out and yelled at Vegeta! And then..............."  
  
Gohan: (Thinks to himself) - - - Smile and nod, Gohan. Just smile and nod. - - -  
  
~ ~ The next day.....~ ~  
  
Elle arrived at school and met up with her friends.  
  
"Hey Elle! Excited?" Jamilla asked Elle with a grin on her face.  
  
"No." Elle answered, folding her arms.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Everyone stopped and started at her with their mouths open.  
  
"I'm not excited anymore." Elle told them, "My brother opened up my eyes to the real world. I mean, why would he want to talk to ME, when he could talk to all the popular girls." Elle looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Well, um, maybe because he likes you..." Josh said.  
  
"What?" Elle looked up, not quite sure if she'd heard right.  
  
"He thinks you're hot. He told me when he asked if you were going to the party." Josh said matter-of-factly.  
  
"............" Elle was speachless.  
  
"I swear it's true." Josh added, "I wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"But, what about the time you.....OW!!" Matt complained when Josh punshed him in the arm.  
  
"Fine then! I'm not lying THIS time!" Josh corrected himself.  
  
Elle's speachlessnes didn't last for very long before she started dancing around and singing, "I'm, too sexy for this school! Too sexy for this school! Too sexy....."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have told her just yet." Josh put his hand behind his head Son style and laughed.  
  
A/N: So! How'd you like the first chapter? I hope you's all liked it. Please R&R! And if you feel like reading a Beyblade fic, then these two fics by Marochre Iatrone are a must read:  
  
'Damn, Who is Against Me?' & (Humour/ Romance)  
  
'Back From the Dead' (Romance/ Angst) 


End file.
